


Same, Same but Different, or: What I Did on My Summer Vacation

by SeymoreSinn



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Addams Family (1991), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hannibal and His Sisters, Happy Murder Family, House Party, Magical realism but fun, Multi, Summer Vacation, Supernatural Creatures, Supernatural Elements, Swimming Pools, Teenagers, This story is a cupcake, What Was I Thinking?, with caramel frosting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeymoreSinn/pseuds/SeymoreSinn
Summary: The NBC Hannibal/Yuuri on Ice!/Addams Family Movie crossover that - not only did nobody ask for - but no sane person would have attempted.The author has not stopped laughing since this whole mess began.





	1. Who's Who and What's What: the preface

Hello Gentle Readers!

Rather than trying to artfully pack a bunch of exposition into the narrative *or* just assuming that everyone who reads is intimately familiar with all of these fandoms and the mythology I'm playing with, I decided to just front load a bunch of that information here. There will probably also be some further notes as we go along, but this should be enough to be getting on with.

Certain of these things will probably contradict each other or lead you down weird rabbit-holes if you think to hard about the back-story...kinda like the real Addams family...

If you wanna just jump right into the story and skip all this nonsense, feel free! I promise I won't be offended, but if you want to get an idea of what you are in for...read on!

**Set and Setting:**

So imagine if the house from the 1991 Addams family film and Hannibal's Baltimore manse (from the NBC show) had a baby and plopped it down on the outskirts of Wolf Trap Virginia. You should have a pretty good idea of the house this takes place in. Comes complete with Brian Fuller's interior decoration and a finished ~~murder dungeon~~ basement. There is a sprawling Addams-style property, complete with both cemetery, fairy-tale woods and a pool (complete with a diving board) just off the back deck! Will's farm house is still there, though it has been recast as a "guest cottage" and we will probably get to visit it later in the story.

**Cast of Characters**

Our happy murder family consists of...

Hannibal Lecter — Species: Human. Current occupation: Devoted husband and father/psychiatrist in private practice. Hobbies: Creepy cannibalistic serial killing and gourmet cooking.  Age: 51

Who is married to...

Will Graham — Species: Human-ish. Current occupation: Community college Criminalistics professor/Warlock. Hobbies: Training his ~~mystic Hellhounds~~ dogs, fishing, seeking out the dark forces of the earth and aiding their hellish cruisade...also being super anti-social. Age: 42, but he’s been saying that for years.

Together with their sweet baby angel...

Abigail Lecter-Graham — Species: Living Dead Girl i.e. headless former human. Current occupation: High school Junior/Marissa's BFF. Hobbies: Scarves, Bravo TV and butchery. Age: 17

And they live together with...

Beverly Katz — Species: Kumiho (fox spirit originating from Korea) but her human form was reared by a Jewish family. Current occupation: Housekeeper to the Lecter-Graham family/resident Voice of Reason. Hobbies: Party monster and Will's sarcasm translator. Age: Celebrates a birthday every year at either Samjinnal or Passover but changes the age she is turning every time someone asks.

Wendi — Species: His name is short for Wendigo. Current occupation: all-purpose household assistant to the Lecter-Graham family. Hobbies: Head scrittches. Age: ??

Chilton — Species: Former human. Current occupation: all-purpose household assistant to the Lecter-Graham familiy. Hobbies: Being a disembodied hand with a rich inner life. Age…before or after he became just a hand?

They all live next door to...

Jimmy Price — Species: Human. Current occupation: Community college drama teacher at the same school as Will and neighbor to the Lecter-Graham family. Hobbies: Purveyor of the worst dad-jokes *ever*, and being the only co-worker to successfully sand-bag Will Graham into socializing. Age: 50

Who is married to...

Brian Zeller — Species: Human. Current occupation: house husband and father/neighbor to the Lecter-Graham family. Hobbies: Resident Jewish baker/purveyor of baked goods and gossip to ~~Beverly~~ the Lecter-Graham family. Age: 39

And raising their own sweet baby angel...

Marissa Zeller-Price — Species: Human. Current occupation: High school Junior/Abigail’s BFF. Hobbies: Having the fowlest mouth in the 11th grade, fashion, Bravo TV. Age:17

The Lecter-Grahams are expecting visitors over the summer...

Chiyo Tetsugin — Species: Human. Current occupation: Grounds-keeper at a Japanese Edo-era reenactment villiage/Hannibal’s adopted sister and doting(ish) auntie. Hobbies: Shooting things, graphically describing ancient torture methods to school children in a loud steady voice, and petite point. Age: will only answer this question with stony silence and a thousand-yard stare.

Who is accompanying (under duress)...

Sueng-gil Lee — Species: Samjokgu. (dog spirit originating from Korea) Current occupation: 3-legged Malamute/Son of Beverly's favorite (human) cousin. Hobbies: Being a moody bastard and obsessively following rhythmic gymnastics. Age: 20 according to his mom.

Also visiting...

Yuuri Katsuki — Species: Kitsune (fox spirit originating in Japan) Current occupation: Demonstrating traditional Japanese arts in an Edo-era reenactment villiage/Beverly's favorite (non-human) cousin. Hobbies: Being a sweet cinnamon roll, mourning the recent passing of his miniature poodle. Age: somewhere between 23 and 600, because fox-demons are real weird about age, it turns out.

Who couldn't be talked into coming without...

Phitchit Chulanont — Species: Phi Hua Khat (headless ghost originating from Thailand) Current occupation: free-lance stylist for the Asian branches of several large fashion magazines/Yuuri’s BFF. Hobbies: Hamsters, make-up, selfies, parties, trash TV and being a social media super-star!! Age: 20…kinda? He thinks that's how old he was when he was beheaded...

This will do for now, I think. I'll add more as we progress and will note the additions in on-coming chapter notes.


	2. Begin at the Begining, or: The Last Day of School

The sun slowly rose over the horizon and began to illuminate the scattered community of Wolf Trap, Virginia. The air warmed rapidly, a bright foreshadow of the early summer heat.

Sun light trailed rosy-gold along the tree-tops, dripping down through the branches and leaving bright spots on the marble headstones of the cemetery that ran all along the east side of the house.

Though calling this particular property a “house” was an exercise in understatement, “mansion” would probably have been more accurate. Not just any kind of mansion either, not like the faux-colonials and quasi-Tudor monstrosities that littered the countryside around D.C. In fact this house looked like nothing else for miles around…probably like nothing else anywhere.

According to their nearest neighbors - the Prices - the place looked like it was built and decorated by “somebody’s vampire grandmother who’s into bondage.”

While they are (technically) wrong, the family that lives there, the Lecter-Grahams…they wouldn’t have it any other way.

~~~

Hannibal Lecter was a happy little duckling on this particular morning.

He stood in the doorway of his dressing room, fastening his cufflinks and smiling fondly at the tangled mound of sheets, limbs and dark, curling hair that was his sleeping husband.

Cuffs in place he approached the bed, stalking on silent feet like the predator he was. Hannibal carefully settled his weight on the bed, leaning in slowly to press a kiss into the mess of Will’s dark hair. “Mon savage, it is time to get up.”

A muffled grumpy snuffle was his only answer.

Hannibal chuckled quietly and extracted one of Will’s pale hands from the mess of the bedding, “look at you.” He said, kissing Will’s knuckles. “I would die for you.” Kiss, kiss. “I would kill for you.” Kiss, kiss. “Either way — what bliss.”

Will snorted, unable to keep up the pretense of sleep. He pulled the sheet away from his face with his free hand.  “You’d think it was blissful whether I was involved or not.” Will’s voice was hoarse with sleep and his old Louisiana drawl syrupy thick.

“Not so,” Hannibal rubbed the back of Will's hand lightly against his lips.

Will hummed sleepily, then took his hand back. he propped himself up on his elbows, skin paper-white against the sheets. "Hannibal."

"Querido?" 

"Last night, you were...unhinged." Will clasped and his hands against the bedding, Hannibal watched, enraptured. "You were like some desperate howling beast." Will kept his eyes downcast, dark lashes fanning stark against his cheeks. "You frightened me..." Then he looked up, smiling, his eyes were bright and his teeth gleaming sharp and white. "Do it again."

Hannibal swept the sheets aside.

~~~

"Abigail Lecter-Graham! Get down here now!" Beverly called from the front entryway. "Mr. Price has already honked for you twice!”

After a pause an echo-y wail of, "but I can't find it!" Floated down from the top of the stairwell.

Beverly rolled her eyes to the heavens, pleading for strength. "Abby, it's the last goddamn day of school. Just grab a scarf and get down here NOW!" Her right-most tail flickered briefly into visibility as her charge failed to appear. Beverly was just drawing breath to yell again when someone knocked softly at the door. She let her breath out in a gusty sigh and opened the door. "Good morning, Marissa."

"Hi, Ms. Katz. Is something wrong with Abigail?" Marissa stood in the doorway, every hair in place, make-up camera ready, outfit carefully co-ordinated. "Dad says we're gonna be late if we don't leave right now."

"She can't find her scarf. She has fifty scarves, but she somehow cannot find one." 

Before Marissa could answer, Abigail appeared at the top of the stairs. She had both hands clutching the dark fall of her hair as she took the stairs carefully one at a time. "I can't find the scarf that goes with this dress." She said, her voice small and trembling on the edge of tears. The dress in question was black, sleeveless and stoped just above her knees. The dress had a crisp Peter Pan collar and repeating pattern of white skulls all over. Abigail kept her hands in her hair, steadying her head on its precarious perch.

"Shit!" Marissa immediately understood the seriousness of the situation.

"Language." Beverly muttered, mostly to herself.

  
Abigail sniffled.

"Wait!" Marissa grinned. "Dad had me put some extra scarves under the backseat ages ago. There's a black and white pinstriped one. It'll be perfect." She reached out and grabbed Abigail's backpack from the bench by the door. "Let's go!"

Abigail's tragic expression immediately melted into hopeful joy as she let Marissa lead her out, head wobbling in her haste.

"Remember to be home *on time* we're having company for dinner!" Beverly shouted after her before shutting the front door and collapsing against it with a mumbled "fucking finally."

~~~~

Later, as she was tidying up the kitchen, a flash of red-and-white caught her eye. A disembodied hand was creeping across the tile dragging a bright printed scarf. "Chilton! Where'd you get that?" Beverly demanded.

The hand froze for a moment, then assumed a carefully nonchalant posture.

Beverly looked unimpressed "Whatever. Go put it in the laundry." She resumed wiping the counter as Chilton resumed creeping.

Footsteps echoed in the front hall as somebody came down the steps, followed by the sharp clatter of hooves on the hardwood floor. Hannibal's voice rumbled "hello."

"Hey Hannibal!" Beverly called from the kitchen, "I've figured out guest rooms!"

At length Hannibal appeared in the doorway, "Ms. Katz, must you shout across the house?"

"Saved you the trouble of having to come find me." She shot him a cheeky grin. Then a large, dark figure suddenly loomed up behind Hannibal, "hi Wendi."

A set of massive black antlers ducked through the door and the creature slunk past Hannibal and over to Beverly with growl, submitting his glossy bald head for skritches. "You finish getting things cleaned up and ready?" She asked and was given another rumbling affirmative growl. "G'boy!" She said, scratching around the base of his antlers just how he liked.

Hannibal looked unimpressed, "you spoil him."

"But he loooooves it!" She said before giving him a final pat. "Besides, I'm not half as bad as Will."

"And what exactly am I bad at?" Said the pale man who abruptly appeared beside her with nary a shimmer of the air.

Beverly jumped approximately 12 feet with an fox-like shriek of indignation.

Hannibal smiled. "Hello Will."  
~~~

"So Chiyo and Seung-Gil should be getting in around 3, Yuuri and Phitchit got delayed and said Yurri'd text me when they landed, but we can expect them around the same time. So I was hoping we'd just send the car up and collect everybody at once." Beverly looked pensively at her notepad and Hannibal made a mark in his daybook. "Let's see....grocery delivery is coming in about half an hour...Wendi did the heavy cleaning and rearranged furniture....Ok, rooms-"

"Why are we doing this? Can't these people get a hotel?" Will groused from his perch on the arm of Hannibal's chair.

"Chiyo is gonna stay in her regular room." Beverly continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"'These people' are our friends and relations and there is more than enough space for them to stay here. The rules of hospitality demand nothing less." Hannibal said.

"Chiyo is a relative. But I have no idea who the rest of them are. I wasn't expecting to spend my summer vacation surrounded by strangers." Will said, crossing his arms, his jaw set and expression mutinous.

"Excuse you, asshole, but Seug-Gil and Yuuri are *my* relatives." Beverly snapped.

"Will, *mon savage*" Hannibal placed a soothing hand on Will's back. "Hush and let us take care of things."

Will sighed, gusty and dog-like, but he stayed quiet.

"So... Chiyo is going to be in her regular room. I was gonna put Seung-Gil in the green room next door per his mama's request, she's still a little nervous letting him travel." Beverly hummed to herself as she went down her list. "Since the pink room is huge and Yuuri said he'd be ok sharing with Phitchit I thought we'd put them in there together. It has its own bathroom too so we shouldn't have any issues with to many guests sharing the hall bathrooms."

"Who is this Phitchit person? What the hell is *he* to the rest of this mob?" Will grumped.

"He's a friend of Yuuri's" Beverly replied.

"Oh. Wonderful. We're hosting friends of distant relatives now? Why don't we just AirB&B this whole fucking place?"

"Seriously Will --"

"I am being serious. Why don't we--"

"Will." Hannibal's voice worked its usually magic, stopping his husband mid-snark. "I have gathered that Yuuri - is, like you, not overly social. However, he did just suffer the loss of his long-time companion, a miniature poodle, I believe."

Will's expression didn't change, but he stayed quiet.

"Phitchit - has been a friend to Yuuri for many years, and could only get him to agree to this trip by coming along himself. Phitchit was concerned enough to suffer the inconvenience." Hannibal continued in his implacable, aggravatingly calm way.

"Yeah Will, the guy just lost his dog. I'd expect a guy like you to have a little more compassion. What with seven of your own." Beverly needled him.

(Actually only two of Will's dogs were, strictly speaking, just dogs, but whatever)

“Please,” Will drawled, sardonic as ever. “I was expecting a couple relatives, not a mob of strangers.”

“Listen, Graham.” Beverly jabbed a finger in his face. “I’m your housekeeper, not your servant. I live here too, and this place is plenty big. There will be houseguests wether you like it or not. Besides -“ she smiled, foxy and sly. “Yuuri’s friend is not a total stranger. I got to video-chat with him the other day and aside from being adorable, Phitchit is young and headless. Abigail would probably enjoy having him around.”

“It is very important for young people to feel part of a group.” Hannibal chimed in, feeling the tide of the conversation beginning to turn. “Especially important for building healthy social skills. Having friends with similar traits only enhances those factors.”

Will slanted a look at his husband, irritable and fond. “Now you’re just talking out of your ass.”

Hannibal smiled, sliding an arm around Will’s waist, “but you love my ass.” He said nuzzling Will’s ear.

Will snorted, “lucky for you that’s true.” He sighed, “since you are trying to get me to be sociable.” He said the last word like it tasted bad.

Hannibal planted a kiss behind Will’s ear, “I know mon cher. Take heart, though, all the guests will be staying on Abigail’s side of the house. You and I shall remain…undisturbed in the deep watches of the night.”

Will flashed a grin, feral and sweet. “Undisturbed by strangers. I like it when *you* disturb me.” He twisted in his husband’s embrace, drawing in for more hot kisses.

“You guys do know I’m still here, right?” Beverly asked.


	3. Once, Twice, Pickles and Rice: Or Company's Coming to Dinner

As it happened, between delays and the baggage claim and D.C. metro traffic, it ended up being more like six o'clock before their guests finally arrived.

Hannibal and Beverly did the work of meeting and greeting while Will ~~hid~~  dealt with unloading the car. He directed Wendi to take things up to the proper rooms, and set Chilton to keeping the dogs out of the way. He actually kinda-sorta liked this aspect of being a host. It gave him a chance to observe the interlopers for a moment before he was forced to go make nice. 

Somewhere amidst the chaos, Abigail came home.

Whilst Chiyo and Hannibal stood at a decorous distance from one another, speaking in stilted Japanese and looking oddly comfortable with the arrangement. Abigail hugged her Auntie with great warmth. Chiyo returned the greeting with a slight relaxation of her features and a faint pat to her niece's shoulder.

But Beverly basically tackled a pale, dark haired person that Will figured had to be the infamous Seung-Gil. She chattered in a rapid mix of English and bad Korean while the young man's face remained impassive and his answers monosyllabic. Seung-Gil kept up the conversation for a full two minutes before leaving Bev abruptly hanging mid-phrase. Will felt a funny little surge of happiness at his guest's impressive assholery.

A taller man (also pale and dark haired) offered her an (extremely awkward looking) hug, which Beverly returned with her usual boldness and an extra measure of sympathetic warmth.

The final stranger was short, skinny, brown and wearing a scarf.  tightly knotted in a way he'd seen a million times around his own daughter's neck. He figured tall-skinny must be Yuuri and short-skinny must be Phitchit. True to both Beverly's prediction and Hannibal's professional opinion, he and Abigail were talking rapidly and sharing something on their phone screens. (Later that evening, while Will is feeding the dogs, he'll find them with their heads together over a copy of _Vogue Italia_ talking seriously about jewel tones vs. earth tones. And Will shall feel a little pang of sadness at being the only proper misanthrope in the family anymore.)

But just then short-skinny began to enthusiastically take pictures of everybody with his phone, and Will dropped a suitcase and beat a hasty retreat to the house.

 ~~~

Yuuri was tired. He felt like he had been tired forever. Traveling was always a hassle, but flying for roughly 15 hours in coach while maintaining perfect human form was...draining. Beyond draining. 

He didn't need that level of vigilance here, Beverly had assured him that a flicker of a tail wouldn't bother anyone. She'd gone as far as to say it was totally fine if wanted to spend the whole vacation "balls out." He didn't really know what his testicles had to do with his fox-tails...his mind was wandering.

He'd been traveling for about 24 hours straight through and he was more than ready to fall over.

He thought the food would help. Somehow or other dinner had appeared and everyone ushered into a dark blue paneled dinning room with an herb garden on one wall and Baroque beastiality porn on the other. Details which he felt nobody should be subject to in the early throes of jet-lag.

The food was lined up down the center of the long dining table. Dr. Lecter had made a lot of noise about the food being 'simple' and 'family style' while a series of beautiful plates were arranged around and elaborate table dressing of feathers and flowers and...a taxidermy snake. Maybe. Either way it looked like something from a food-porn magazine. Thankfully it tasted shockingly familiar, in spite of the lavish presentation. There were even soba noodles with cabbage and fried tofu. Yuuri did always have a bit of a weakness for fried tofu...anything fried, really. He remembered sharing katsudon with Vicchan before...

"Hey." Came a quiet voice at his side.

"So sorry, yes?" Yuuri started, and realized he'd been drifting off again. Mr. Graham (pale, foreboding, crackling with magic) was trying to speak to him. He didn't look friendly, exactly, but he was talking far more quietly that the general mob at the table. So Yuuri had to really drag his thoughts back into focus in order to hear him.

"You look like you're about ready to fall asleep in your food. Why don't you go on upstairs? Nobody's gonna mind."

"Oh," he really must have been drifting. "I don't mean to be a bother."

"You aren't." Mr. Graham interrupted. "Here." He made a short clicking sound and, after a moment, a small terrier appeared between their chairs, looking up as though awaiting instructions.

Yuuri felt his throat tighten up.

"I heard you just lost a friend. This is Buster. He'll go up with you, make sure you're all settled in. Right boy?"

Buster make a small affirmative sound, then stood and looked up at Yuuri, giving his curly tail an encouraging wag.

Yuuri didn't quite know what to say, so he simply bowed a little and thanked his host.

Will waved him off. "If you need anything in the night, tell Buster. He'll look after you. Go on up and get some sleep."

Yuuri went with as little disruption around the table as he could manage. Dr. Lecter wished him a restrained good-night and Phitchit promised not to wake him when he came in. Beverly said they'd catch up in the morning, it only sounded slightly like a threat.

The little dog led him upstairs to the room he'd be sharing with Phitchit. As much as he liked his privacy he was glad he wouldn't be sleeping alone in this big strange house. Once inside, he turned on one of the floor lamps, rather than the (monstrous, gaudy) gilded antler chandelier. The walls were pale pink, and had a dull silky sheen in the warm yellow light. There were two large beds, neatly made, flanking a wide double wardrobe.

A pair of Yuuri's pajamas had already been unpacked and laid out on the dusty-rose coverlet.

There was a soft click as Buster nudged the door shut behind him. Then he trotted across the dark parquet floor to another door and nosed it open to reveal the bathroom. Yuuri smiled and thanked Buster softly before going in to wash up and change.

When he emerged clean and sleepy and pajama-clad, the sheets had been turned down. Buster was curled up on the end of the bed, watching him with soft brown dog-eyes, patiently waiting.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Yuuri told him.

Buster just made a weird grumbly sound and dug his nose down between his paws.

Yuuri huffed a little sleepy laugh. "Ok. Thank you." He said before turning and flopping down into the fluffy-cool nest of clean sheets and downy pillows. He was already sinking down into sleep when he realized that the light was still on. He sighed, just starting to think about getting back up when Buster barked. It was soft, but had a strange deep resonance to it.

The lamp went out.

Yuuri smiled and snuggled deeper into the bedding.


End file.
